Stuck in an Elevator
by Ashdawnheartofwinter
Summary: Pearlshipping oneshot: Ash and Dawn get stuck in a elevator after running away from a Rotom. Based somewhat around episode DP105. Not my best works but it's decent, enjoy. Rated T for frenching.


Brock stopped in his tracks as the elevator door slid open and nearly dropped his precious pan of purple colored confection in shock at what he saw inside.

His friend Dawn in a corner laying on top of a shirtless Ash Ketchum, their Pokemon standing in the opposite corner happy to see that Brock was unharmed. The pair stay frozen in their position before they scrambled off eachother, both blushing many shades of pink.

"Am I interupting something?" Brock asked in a nonchalant tone of voice, doing a very good job at not showing a hint of jealousy for his old friend Ash.

Both stammered at the same time, trying to tell Brock that nothing was going on but continued to trip over eachother's words.  
Defeated, they began to gather their things together.

Brock chuckled, "Don't sweat it, I won't say anything about it. Now that the Old Gateau is done, what do ya say we get hit the road before someone sees us?"

"Right." Ash and Dawn stepped out of the elevator that had been their prison cell for the last 2 hours. Ash took a quick glance at Dawn who blushed and turned away shyly and followed Brock.

"So you were riding the elevator for the past few hours?" Brock asked, leading the pack away, "I was looking all over the place for you two."

"We got stuck." Dawn simply put it, "we were getting chased around by a ghost washing machine and it chased us in there and it just stopped on the way down."

Brock chucked heartily. "A ghost washing machine please. Don't be rediculous."

Just at that moment, they felt the ground shaking, and turned around to see the afformentioned washing machine. Ash and Dawn broke into run screaming as they did a few hours before.

* * *

It was like a living nightmare, in the spare time given while Brock prepared the renound Old Gateau they had come for both Ash and Dawn spent the time to do some training with their Pokemon while they waited. Now they were being chased around the halls of the Chateau by of all things an electric fan, a lawn mower, and the most rediculous of them all a large washing machine.

"It's followin' us!" Ash shouted, looking back at the orange glowing washing machine of seemingly murderous intent hopped behind them in persuit.

"Ash look, an elevator!" Dawn panted.

Without a second thought Ash slammed his palm on the down button, the elevator's stainless steel doors seemed to retract away at the slowest possible speed it could in the dire situation they were in. They looked back and saw the horrible washing machine getting closer and closer with every lunge of it's heavy metal body much to Ash, Dawn, and the Pokemon's horror.

Dawn screamed and bolted inside the tiny box followed by the others and shut doors on their persuer who crashed into the doors with a loud clang! The washer sat where it clashed with the thick metal door in a daze. The door had a small dent in it from the impact but did not cause any real structual damage to anything else.

The washer flashed white and out appeared a Rotom, a small orange electric type Pokemon. Rotoms are troublemakers by heart,  
taking up residence in abandoned buildings and taking control of machines and small appliances such as Microwaves, fans, Refrigerators, and lawn mowers. The Old Chateau was vacant for sometime due to an electrical problem and in that small amount of time allowed this mischivious electric type to make itself at home within the walls.

Rotom was not done yet, it snickered sinisterly and travelled down to the basement via electrical current.

Now safe in the small little safe haven, Ash and the Pokemon collapsed on the floor to catch their breath and the elevator began to decend slowly to the first floor where a helpless Brock worked happily at his task at hand.

"Be careful everyone..." Dawn advised her comrades who stood up at attention now that they had calmed down after the chase.

All of a sudden, the elevator lurched violently and shook everyone off their feet.

"Whoa what was that?" Ash groaned.

"How should I know?" Dawn responded and looked to check what floor they were on, the screen above the door still said they were on the second floor.

"That's weird..." Ash mumbled, getting back up to inspect.

"Pika..."

Ash looked at the blank screen, puzzling what could have gone wrong. Not knowing anything about machines or circuitry at all came back with nothing and tapped on the door for whatever reason before trying to pull the door open to see what had happened. Slowly he coaxed the doors open and to everyone's dismay, all that they could see was the solid concrete wall of the elevator shaft, stained with rust and from the iron supports. Ash let the doors slide closed and grumbled.

Dawn felt a chill go down her spine when she saw the wall in front of her. Now to her, the small little room that probably saved their lives didn't feel safe anymore, she now wish they were still being chased around by the beast that caused them so much trouble.

Ash proped himself up against a corner to think for a moment.

_"Now what do we do?"_

Ash stood on the railing and poked at the ceiling in hopes of finding some sort of escape hatch. His efforts came to no avail unfortunately, only a tiny airvent so small not even Pikachu could fit through.

"It's no good," He sighed, jumping off the railing, "we're stuck in here."

Those were the words Dawn didn't want to hear. Immediately she felt her heart beat faster, and her breathing heavy.

"Oh man this is terrible," Dawn breathed, beginning to pace around in a loose sort of figure 8 pattern, "getting chased around by a washer and now this? Why did we have to walk in this dusty old house? Oh man-ohmanohmanohman!"

Anyone could clearly see that Dawn was very obviously stressed out. Ash grabbed Dawn by her shoulders to bring her out of her fit.

"Dawn! Settle down, we're fine."

_"FINE?"_ Dawn snapped back, pushing Ash's hand off her. "we're trapped in an elevator, you call this fine?"

"It's not the end of the world Dawn, this stuff happens all the time. Why are you so freaked out about it?"

"I'm claustrophobic okay!" Dawn turned around and screamed her lungs out before slamming her head against the wall a few times to relieve her frustration.

Piplup waddled forward and fired a bubble beam at his distressed trainer, something he had done to calm Dawn down during the Wallace cup months ago. As before, Dawn found herself calm again as a result, but now had a small headache from her little tantrum.

"Thanks, I needed that." Dawn let a sigh of relief out before gripping her head.

Ash smiled slightly now that Dawn was in a better state of mind, but his smile soon faded and sat back down.

"I sure hope Brock's okay..."

Dawn's head jerked back up and her worries rose up again.

"Oh no... I forgot about Brock."

Dawn slipped down and sat in the corner, thinking of her unsuspecting friend prepareing the Old Gateau they came to the mansion for. Given the situation they were in she began to wonder if the Purple colored confection they craved for was even worth it.

"He'll probably be alright, he's got Crogunk to protect him." Dawn said, trying to keep everyone as optimistic as possible.

Ash nodded in agreement, being a long time friend of Brock, knew that Dawn probably right. "Yeah, Brock's smart, he can fend for himself."

Pikachu climbed on Ash's lap as a source of comfort. Piplup and Buneary gathered around Dawn in a mirror to Pikachu's actions.

"Don't worry guys, we'll be fine." Dawn told her two Pokemon, rubbing them both on the head.

Both chimed unhappily still. Ash in an effort to pass time tried to go to sleep since there was nothing they could really do that would help them out, he shut his eyes but no matter how long he kept them shut, he couldn't enter his subconcious state of mind.

"Ugh... I'm bored..." He whined.

Dawn rolled her eyes and thought about what to do. An idea came to mind and she reached into her back and pulled out a deck of playing cards.

"This is all I got." She said, sliding the contents of the small paper carton into her hands.

"Anything will do." Ash responded and sat up.

* * *

Downstairs on the first floor, our third hero Brock sits in the kitchen waiting patiently, his eyes afixed to a book he held in front of him. On the counter sat a small egg timer that was ticking down how long his work had to chill for. His blueish colored frog like companion Crogunk was sat down in front of a mirror gazing at his own image, croaking softly. Brock both loved and hated Crogunk the same time due to his constant poison jab attacks, every time he tried to flirt with a girl he took liking to. Still Crogunk was a very smart Pokemon and a formitable opponant in a battle so he kept him along despite the poison jabs.

Soon enough the egg timer broke the long silence announcing that it was time to take the tray of Gateau out of the refrigerator.  
He took the cold metal pan out of the industrial styled refrigerator and wrapped it in some aluminum foil. From what he could tell it looked perfectly done, and of course, it was tasty looking.

"Hey Ash! Dawn!" Brock announced, cupping his hands to try and amplify his yell, "the Old Gateau is ready!"

Brock's call echoed through the wide, empty halls of the Chateau, followed by a deathly silence, not hearing any footsteps or voices or anything, which made for an eerie sense of insecurity. Brock waited for a few minutes, knowing it was a big mansion assumed they would take a little bit of time to get down there but soon enough felt that they would have been down by now.

"Hey guys!" Brock repeated, "did you hear me?"

No response, just silence and the sound of the Chateau's supports settling making a faint creaking sound that travelled around the inside of the building.

"Man this place is pretty creepy..." Brock muttered to Crogunk, who was still staring at his reflection, "I guess we'll have to look for those two in this place."

Crogunk broke his selfward stare and walked up beside his trainer and croaked in agreement. Brock shugged and walked out of the Kitchen, with the foil wrapped tray of Old Gateau in his arms.

* * *

Ash sat in a tribal position in the middle of his "prison cell" in the midst of some playing cards. Three Pokemon, Pikachu,  
Buneary, and Piplup watched on from the side out of bordom. Ash stared at his hand of 4 cards, and looked up at his opponant Dawn, who was also looking down at her hand. Her face was calm and expressionless, pondering her move as she sifted through her hand but could not make up her mind.

"Come on Dawn hurry up!" Ash was losing his patience, even though he had all the time in the world.

Dawn remained silent still and continued to ponder her move. After a moment she had an idea, her poker face disolved and she smirked evily and lay her hand on the ground, revealing it; all 4 of them were aces. Ash's jaw dropped and looked at the cards in utter disbelief.

"Yay I win again!" Dawn cheered in triumph, throwing her arms up in the air, Buneary and Piplup mimiced the cheer.

"Ugh! I can't believe it!" Ash grumbled and tossed his hand down into the pool of cards that sat in between both of them,  
"I'm done with this."

"What? You mad cause you got beaten by a girl _again_?" Dawn asked to tease him, which it clearly worked.

"No!" Ash retorted, in a way that is was completely obvious he was lying, "okay maybe a little... but really I was getting bored with that game."

"True," Dawn agreed, gathering up the cards and stuffing them back into the carton that they came in, "but what else can we do?"

"Nothing really." Ash sat back in his corner with Pikachu in his arms.

Dawn sighed in discontent and curled up in a fetal position facing the wall. "I guess I'll try to get some sleep then since we're stuck in here, if you get an idea to get us out just give me a shake."

Ash watched his friend along with her Pokemon, fall asleep. He looked down at Pikachu who had also fallen asleep. Unhappy,  
he slumped down on his side, Pikachu falling off onto the floor not waking up.

_"Guess I should try and sleep too..."_ He figured, shutting his eyes, _"nothing else to do but wait."_

* * *

Moments later Dawn stirred from her brief slumber, still on the dusty floor of her elevator prison cell. She was unhappy not just because she was still in the elevator, but that a nice dream of hers was cut short by her waking up.

"Okay Pikachu, go for it!" Ash's voice came from behind her.

Dawn rolled on her side groggily to see Pikachu jump into a tall house of cards Ash had set up using Dawn's deck out of pure bordom, collapsing the structure to the ground creating a mess of cards on the floor.

"Ash be careful with those!" Dawn grunted, rubbing her eyes, then had a second thought, "nah go ahead, they're only worth like a dollar or so. But still it's my deck of cards."

Ash nodded and gathered the cards back up and handed them to Dawn. Ash then wiped his forehead of what appeared to be some small sweat droplets.

"Whew! Is it getting hot in here?" He asked to no one in particular.

Ash was right, the inside of the elevator was beginning to heat up, since the elevator only travelled a short distance, it was not air conditioned and it being a hot summer day caused the temperture inside the elevator to rise. Ash, knowing that black absorbs heat, dismissed of his black vest and cap, leaving his white undershirt on.

"Yeah it is getting a little hot in here." Dawn agreed, taking her scarf off her neck.

"Well if your hot why don't you take of that dress of yours?" Ash suggested.

Dawn jumped at Ash's suggestion and shot daggers at him for it.

"_What?_ No way!" She snapped, cuddling her arms around her shoulders defensively.

"Why not?" Ash asked again, as usual being a complete idiot.

"Ash! I'm not wearing anything under this dress," She shouted, then dropped to a softer tone of voice, "well nothing for you to see."

Ash soon realized what she was doing and covered his face to hide a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Right, I'm sorry." He applogized, slidding down a bit more in shame.

"It's alright Ash." Dawn said calmly, noticing Ash's sweaty armpits.

_"He should at least use some antiperspirent."_ She thought at the unpleasent sight and lay her head back against the wall.

Ash uncomfortably, adjusted his position before realizing it was his shirt that was the problem and pulled off the sweaty undershirt and tossed it aside disgustedly and lay back down.

"There we go." He sighed in satisfaction.

Dawn wasn't paying attention, she had shut her eyes as if trying to go back to sleep. At Ash's exclaimation she opened her eyes and turned in his direction. Seeing him bare chested caused her to freeze, she felt a tightening in her chest and her cheeks turned apple red. Ash's chest wasn't all that impressive and it wasn't first time she had seen it, but Dawn couldn't look away, her eyes locked on his bare torso. She put a hand to her chest and felt her heartbeat increasing.

_"Wow, I've never felt this way before about him. He's not too impressive but I can't stop stareing at him..."_

"Hey Dawn, You alright?" Ash spoke noticing his awestruck companion's gaze.

Dawn broke out of her trance and shook her head.

"I-I'm just fine Ash," She stammered, still blushing madly, "no need to worry right?"

"Okay Dawn if you say so." Ash lay back down in his corner and shut his eyes and quickly went to sleep, since he hadn't gone to sleep along with the others about an hour or so ago.

Dawn stayed awake, and continued her stare. Secretly Dawn had a minor crush on the hotshot trainer from Pallet Town but kept it at a low profile since she never really got much alone time with her. All of a sudden this little crush turned into a rush of desire for this boy.

Knowing the coast was clear, Dawn slowly scooted over next to a sound asleep Ash Ketchum. She could feel her cheeks were hot,  
she felt a little light headed with all the blood that had gone to her cheeks. Curiously she traced a heart around Ash's belly button, she quickly retracted her hand and let out a low squeal. Hesitant at first fearing Ash would wake up any second, she gathered up enough courage to slowly lay her self down on top of Ash, resting her head upon his chest. To her it was better than any pillow that she ever layed her sweet head on. She sighed happily and nuzzled her face in to get comfy and shut her eyes once more.

Ash stirred, from his slumber a moment later, feeling a pressure on his chest. He opened his eyes, to see Dawn's head nestled comfortably into his chest. Ash shifted a little causeing Dawn to lift up her head slightly.

"Dawn what are you d-"

Ash was silence when he felt Dawn brushed her lips up against his. Right then Ash's thought process just stopped feeling Dawn's soft, moist lips on his. Never, was Ash the romantic kind of guy but this action Dawn had preformed on him felt good to him.  
Almost naturally, Ash closed his eyes and opened up his mouth a tiny bit more to accept Dawn's kiss. Dawn was taken by surprise that Ash, the Pokemon obsessed kid who knew nothing about love, kissed her back. She decided to be adventurous with him and curiously poked her tongue inside Ash's mouth.

Ash jumped a little and the hairs on his arms stood up, but decided to mirror what Dawn was doing and stuck his tongue out too. Dawn let out a soft moan and danced her tongue around Ash's mouth who seemed to mirror her.

_"Oh... this is so gross!" _Ash thought,_ "but it feels so great!"_

Ash, slid his hands over top Dawn's back causing her to squeak at his touch and moan once again never once breaking their kiss. Both were so out of it from their little moment they didn't feel the elevator jump back slowly into motion.

_**DING!**_

The two stopped, and their eyes shot open and broke apart to see the elevator doors sliding open revealing the hallway and a very bewildered Brock.


End file.
